Remember Me?
by XxcatkoraxX
Summary: after some people kidnap a girl from our time, she finds herself among characters from her favorite manga, but something weird is going on. Will this girl remember her life before she was brought to our time? Will the relationships between some people ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1: Uninvited Visitors

*sigh* _Why does math have to be so boring? It's 11:00 and I'm not even halfway done with the some food will help..._ I get up from my bed and piles of books and papers. I head down the hallway and walk to the kitchen. As soon as I get to the room, I immediatly walk to the fridge door and open it. _What should I eat? Leftover dinner? No, one meal of that was bad enough, I don't need more of that. Maybe some ice cream then? Sure, that sounds good, and with all the sugar it will help to keep me awake. _I close the fridge door and open the freezer, the double chocolate ice cream is calling out to me, so I grab that and start looking around for the ice cream scoop. I can never find it when my sister puts it 'away'. Maybe it's in that drawer that has all the random wooden spoons and knives.

*door slams*_ What was that?!_ I grab a knife from the drawer and look for where the noise came from. It sounds like it came from the front door, so I start to walk over there. Now I wish everyone was here and I wasn't alone. Of course this was the night my parents decide to be out and my sister goes to a sleepover. I look around and don't see anyone, so I head back into the kitchen.When I get there, I see a girl, probably 15 years old. She has long dark brown hair with two long braids in it. _She looks familiar. Like she's in a manga I've read, but that's ridiculous._

"W-Who are you?" I ask, trying to not sound scared and failing.

"I'm Alice nice to meet you!".

_Alice. Oh yeah, b-rabbit, or at least we all thought she was. But why is she here? And more importantly, Pandora Hearts is a story, no one there exists, so why is she... ?!_

Out of nowhere, a hand holding a piece of cloth covers my mouth and nose. I can't beathe. They then hold on to me so I can't move. _What's happening?! _

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." _That voice, it sounds familiar... who is it? It's getting hard to keep my eyes open. Maybe I'll just sleep for a little bit._ Before I know it I've fallen unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: No Answers

So I had the brilliant idea to start writing a story just as school was starting. Aren't I smart? Anyway, now that I'm back into the routine of school I will start updating as often as I can. I hope this chapter is good, things won't make sense at first, but things will get better! I promise!

**Next Morning?**

*door opens*

_What? Ow, my head hurts. _"Are you ok? You must have a headache. I asked Break to be careful." _What?! That clown did this?! I'm gonna kill him! Wait, Break is from a story, what does this guy mean by that?_ I open my eyes to see a man with long crimson hair and gray eyes._ Kinda reminds me of Rufus Barma. But that's insane right? I mean, this must be a dream. OK, get a hold of yourself, this can't be real. Maybe one of your friends are trying to prank you. Well, this girl won't be tricked. But I could play along for a bit since they went through all this trouble to set this up, could be fun. _I sit up on a bed, looking around I see I'm in a room with no windows. A brick fireplace is on the other side of the room from where I am. There are two chairs next to the bed. 'Rufus Barma' is sitting in one of them.

"W-what are you talking about? Who is Break and what did he do to me?!"

He ignores my last question and answers with, "I needed to get you here. You were in danger and Break was the only one that knew about it that could bring you here. He agreed to help me get you to somewhere safe."

_What? "Somewhere safe"? What could that possibly mean?_ "What do you mean? How was I not safe at my house? I guess people are always around that could potentially hurt me, and it was near toledo with a buch of teenagers near me, but the crime rate in the city isn't very bad. And I'm always careful. The only reason you were able to kidna-" He glares at me and I feel a chill run down my spine.

"Are you ok?" _what? He just glared at me then asks me this? Who is he and more importantly why is he acting this way? I get the feeling he is hiding something very important to me._

"No! How would you feel if some insane character from a manga suddenly appears and kidnaps you?! And on top of that I have a massive headache!" he gets out of his chair, walks up to the bed and sits down right next to me.

"If you have a headache, then why are you yelling? I'm right here you don't need to scream for me to hear you." He says in a barely audible whisper. _Stop it! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?! I just want some answers here!_ I let out a very loud sigh and start to get up. When I stand up, everything becomes very blurry and my legs become jelly. I can't stand and before i know it, I'm falling towards the floor. Someone catches me but I can't keep my eyes open and everything goes black.


End file.
